this_war_of_minefandomcom-20200213-history
Locations
List of Locations In Classic Modes * Abandoned Cottage * Airport (Not available on Xbox Edition) * Bakery (FC) * Brothel * Central Square * City Hospital * Construction Site * Decrepit Squat * Garage * Ghost House (Not available on Xbox Edition) * Hotel * Looted Gas Station * Military Outpost * Music Club (FC) * Old Town * Our Shelter * Port (Not available on Xbox Edition) * Quiet House * Railway Station (FC) * Ruined Block of Flats * Ruined Toy Store (FC) * Ruined Villa * Semi-Detached House * Shelled Brewery (FC) * Shelled Cottage * Shelled School * Small Apartment Building * Sniper Junction * St. Mary's Church * Supermarket * The Samuel Institute (FC) * Warehouse Exclusive to Stories Mode The following areas are only available in one or more of the Stories DLC. Other areas do appear and some are modified for the Stories DLC. * Bakery * Brewery * Brother's House * Music Club * Old Church * Park * Pharmacy * Railway Station * The Samuel Institute * Toy Store Overview Locations in the game are situated in the fictitious war-torn country of Graznavia, Pogoren. The exact location of some areas can differ slightly from one playthrough to the next, so there is no official map. For example, the Construction Site can sometimes be in the NW corner of the map and in other playthroughs will be located in the NE. Furthermore, some locations may never be discovered in favor of other locations, such as is the case with Central Square and Sniper Junction. When one of these locations is discovered then the other will not. The city map is displayed every night after 8 pm, during which a character can be selected for scavenging at a location. In the beginning of the game, only a couple of areas are unlocked. As the days pass, additional areas are unlocked. During the course of a game, inclement weather or fighting in the streets can block off potential scavenging locations, which will appear grayed-out on the map; they will become re-accessible once these events end. These can be predicted by news on the Radio. Each location has a description indicating the type and quantity of items, and the danger level, which can help the player know where to scavenge. Possible descriptions include: * Foods * Materials * Meds * Weapons * Parts * Ingredients (For Central Square) * Possible Trade * Danger/ Caution advised The phrase indicates the quantity of goods available (Some, Lots of, Huge amount of). Some locations are good to scavenge first due to being abandoned- such as the Abandoned Cottage, Ruined Block of Flats, or Shelled Cottage. After the first visit to a location, a percentage will appear next to the title of the location. This percentage will indicate the amount of loot the player has extracted from the location compared to how much is left at the location including NPCs inventory (still alive as corpses with their loot disappear when leaving a location). Locations and Equipment Locations may have one or more obstacles such as locked doors, piles of rubble, or metal bars. To get past them, players must bring the right equipment to deal with each obstacle. Category:Locations